Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Starting in August, '''DO NOT' make any nominations or vote for any aliens. There are some updates going on to the Featured Pages system.'' Alien Requirements #The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. #If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) #We will not accept it if its page is a stub. #Must have a known species and planet. (But an exception would be for a species like a To'kustar.) If there is no known species, the fellow users can help out and choose one. #You cannot vote for an alien you nominated, or vote for an alien of your own, even if someone else nominated it. Nominating Rules All nominations are to be put in this format: Alien Name (Heading 3) Created by Mr. Example Guy. 'For' #I accept! This alien's cool! J. Random User (Talk) 22:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Against' #Actually, I'm on to your scam, Example Guy! That's really linking to a category! There's no alien at all! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Look, me, on a pushy-button!) 22:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Comments' * ---- Previous Winners ﻿The winners of previous months are to be listed here. For April 2011 ''Benpire'' For May 2011 ''Infinite Alien X'' For June 2011 Harlequin '' For July 2011 [[The Percolating Coffee Guy|''The Percolating Coffee Guy]] For August 2011 Math Created by Omernoy and nominated by Charbel. For *I vote for him.User:Charbel2001 17:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Vote invalid since he is the nominator #Same here Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 18:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #Who wouldn't? Omernoy's alien parodies are so funny! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 16:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) #This guy is funny and awesome! My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous 17:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) #Got my vote Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 02:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #I love how this guy is a parody and yet at the same time, the exact opposite of the original. LOL I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 01:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Against # Comments *Thanks Charbel for the nomination! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 17:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *6 votes and it's only the 11th. Wow. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Airphant Created by Charbel and nominated by Jonathan For #He's an elephant, who doesn't like elephants? Jonathan (J - U - U) 00:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but you nominated him. The vote is invalid. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 19:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) #I like the elephants too! 22:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hey, this is the best signature EVAR! Against # Comments * Pyrology Created and Nominated by Ultimatehero For # Against # Comments *